


谢谢让我搭车 Thanks For The Ride

by honeyscore



Category: Captain America (Movies), Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 02:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 26,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12949764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyscore/pseuds/honeyscore
Summary: TJ和Jack在一所名叫Hailsham的寄宿学校长大。毕业后，TJ成为了捐献者，Jack是他的陪护者，在一次返回TJ所在医院的途中，Jack遇到了曾在学校做过司机的Rumlow。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇文的背景设定源自石黑一雄的小说Never Let Me Go（同名电影由Mark Romanek执导，2010年上映），“捐献者”和“陪护者”，原词是Donor和Carer，意指进行器官捐献的人和对其进行照顾与看护的人。

一、Jack.B

他没变多少，但车子换了，不是以前他在Hailsham送货时开的那辆。我拉开副驾驶的车门，坐进去，他虽然笑着，但眼睛并不看我，他样子有些恍惚，像是输钱输多了，或者喝酒喝多了，他把手从方向盘上拿下来，用拇指戳了戳后面，说，要不然你还是坐后面吧。

他指了指我右侧，说安全带不太好使。我把带子扯到手里，感觉它并没有坏，但他已经再次从驾驶座推门下去，走到后面，把左侧后座的车门打开，站在那儿等我了。

我从副驾驶座上下来，走过去，他弯腰探进车子，抓起一个脏兮兮的抱枕，帮我把座位上的灰尘掸了掸，我想起他当年的那辆面包车，车厢里总是拥挤、昏暗，散发着一股用来收纳玻璃瓶装饮料的底座的塑料味，还有已经在中央厨房里处理好的冷冻炸鸡块上的调料味，抱枕上印着小鸭子模样的卡通图案，我这才想起Winter，Rumlow的儿子，一个小哑巴，我们只见到过一次，那时我还没有毕业，他还很小，六七岁，安静又警觉，一个人悄悄藏在杂物和大纸箱后面，当你转过头去瞧他的时候，他就像一头每根汗毛都竖立起来的小豹子，或者一头见识过太多杆猎枪的小鹿，他会抿紧嘴巴、睁大眼睛，一动不动地盯着你。

现在想起来，我才发觉他长得和Tommy小时候很像，只是比Tommy更小、更瘦，头发更黑、更长，脸颊也更加苍白，大概因为他总是藏在屋子里或者车子里，很少晒太阳。他很怕人，我记得Rumlow是这么说的——“他有点……他这里有点毛病，你懂我的意思吧，他这小孩不正常”，我记得Rumlow用手指头戳了戳自己太阳穴的位置，当他使用“小孩”这个单词的时候，好像已经把我当大人了。那时我也不过十几岁，他让我保守秘密，他说如果被汽车公司的人发现他在上班时间把小孩带在车上，他会被撵走，所以我不能告诉任何人Winter的事，我笑了笑，心想，谁在乎你有没有孩子啊？大家都只在乎他每周会不会准时出现，把私下托他买的东西送来，那些软包装的香烟、切片熏肉、女孩子穿的长筒丝袜和便宜的小瓶烈酒，每当他的车子从Hailsham后门外那条总是潮湿泥泞的小路尽头出现时，就会有高年级的学生偷偷等在库房的屋檐下面，就算有教职人员经过，他们也只说是“碰巧没课，来帮Rumlow搭把手”，好像Rumlow真的需要或者允许哪个小崽子帮他卸货似的。我没有问过他Winter的妈妈在哪，一来是因为既然他没有主动提起，就说明那不是什么美好的回忆，二来是因为，我并没有那么感兴趣，那时我只一心想着要到城里去，便不停催促他快一点，再快一点，他闯了好几个红灯，差点轧过一只突然蹿上马路的流浪狗。

安顿我坐好后，Rumlow回到驾驶座，告诉我他得先去加个油，车子没油了。他把双手握到方向盘上，倒不记得要把安全带系上，望向车窗外的视线过了足足十几秒，才猛回过神来似的被拽进车，投向挡风玻璃的正前方。

“你要去哪儿？”他问我，“我们得掉头，这条路往前走是死的，前面围起来了，在搞柏油翻修。你怎么会走到这条路上来了？”

“你不是也开到这条路上来了吗？”

他敷衍地哼了一声，当我们还小的时候，当Hailsham里的那些孩子企图用俏皮话跟他打趣，或者从他嘴里套话，问他这次带了什么好东西过来的时候，他就会那样哼一声，半是嘲弄，半是应付式的笑意，但这次他的哼笑声听起来有些紧张，我不知道他是不是因为见到我而紧张，他不像是那种会因为久别重逢而紧张的男人。

“我要去Rocksville。你认识那儿吗？有座挺出名的医院，就在那个教会盖的青少年活动中心旁边。”

他点点头说他认识，然后开始调转方向盘。我告诉他，过去我总是搭镇上的巴士去市里，再搭巴士回去，我自己不开车，所以不太熟悉这一片的路，我以为这条路通往县道，结果走错了。

“噢，我认识。你应该弄辆车，Jack，那些巴士又老又破，而且不准时。”

他不时从后视镜里瞄我，瞄我手里抓着的袋子，那是个无纺布做成的米白色环保袋，上面用墨蓝色花体字印着“上帝见证你的苦痛”，青少年活动中心门口总会派发些小东西，有时候Tommy出去散步，就会把这些小东西拿回来，他用这个袋子装他的琴谱，他已经很多年没弹过琴了，但那些谱子都还没扔，被他整理在一起，这袋子不防水，所以我帮他把谱子挪了地方。青少年活动中心里有一架钢琴，上面套着酒红色的天鹅绒防尘罩，那里的义工组织过几次合唱，我推着Tommy去听，那些合唱都糟透了，穿着宽大西装的孩子们胆怯地站在台上，在舞台一角弹琴的红头发的帅哥也总是发挥失常，但他长得很好看，Tommy也觉得他很好看，我鼓励Tommy在合唱结束后去和他聊天，或许还可以坐下来和他一起弹弹琴，但Tommy总是在最后关头失去信心，他会抓住我的手腕小声说，Jack，停下，Jack，我不要过去，别再推了，我不过去。他过去没有这么容易害羞，也没有现在这么听话，他以前很擅长捅篓子，擅长让Hailsham的教职人员怒气冲冲、大呼小叫，而现在，更多时候，他只是坐在轮椅或者坐在床上，翻看那些我从图书馆替他借出来的超级英雄漫画和旅游书籍，他喜欢闪电侠，觉得惩罚者也很酷，他想去南极看帝企鹅，他说他不怕冷。

“Winter现在怎么样？”如果我没算错的话，如果Rumlow是个称职的父亲的话，Winter现在应该念四年级或者五年级了，“你送他去上学了吗？”

车子拐回到一个三岔口，左转红灯，但除了我们，一辆车的影子都没有，所以他直接左转了。开过两个路口后，出现了一座自助加油站，他开过去，下了车，浓郁的汽油味开始传来，没过多久他盖上油盖，走到车子后面去，我没有转过身去看他，但我听到他轻轻打开了后备箱的箱盖，又轻轻关上，走回到驾驶座外，拉开门跨进来。

开出加油站后，他好像已经忘了刚才那个没有回答的问题。他问我今年多大了，是不是二十四、二十五岁了，他说他以前一直不清楚我到底几岁。

“这话听起来够不负责任的。”我舒心地笑了，距离我上次这么开心的笑出声来已经过去很久，“认真的？你那时候也不知道我几岁？”

“不啊。”他嘟囔着回答我，旁边那辆白色别克想超他的车，他就突然跟那司机较上劲了，花了他好几句脏话都没冷静下来，“操你妈的！”他摇下车窗，对着那人怒吼，“操死你，你这婊子养的！”

那辆车最终如愿以偿地超了过去，把我们甩在后面。Rumlow喘着粗气，手腕的青筋在皮肤下鼓起，他抬起左手，在鼻子上猛擦了一把。

“那时候我觉得你至少十八岁了吧。Hailsham里的那帮小崽子，那些高年级的，他们看起来都挺幼稚，但你显得比他们大一点。我觉得你肯定已经成年了。你们是什么时候毕业来着，二十岁毕业？”

我点头确认这个事实。但我二十四岁才离开Hailsham，为了等Tommy一起，那几年里我在学校的财务处打工，学校为我提供了食宿和每个月四百块钱的津贴，即使那时Rumlow已经被打发走了，他们也一直静悄悄地把我看成受害者，他们也许担心我会出去乱说，所以那几年里总对我很是关照。我对Rumlow说，我二十七了，他没听清，我只好重复了一遍，我二十七岁了。出事那年我十九岁，所以Rumlow没有错，我那时已经成年了。

“你开始做捐献手术了吗？”车子开上了高架，视野逐渐开阔，他一边加速一边问，“谁陪护你？”

“我还没有。Tommy开始做了。我陪护他。”

“噢，对。那小子。”

这语气听起来就好像他很熟悉Tommy似的。其实他俩基本上不认识。Tommy曾经偷过他的东西，差点被他收拾了一顿，幸好后来我及时发现了Tommy送给我的那台迷你收音机是他货车里的，并立刻还给了他，后来他把那个收音机又给了我，他说反正他也从来都不听广播。

“你现在还送货吗？”

“早就不了。我现在开私家车接送人。那件事以后，我的名声坏了——好吧，开货车的司机的确扯不上什么名声不名声的——车子也被公司收回去了，我就去了一个朋友的工厂，他是做鱼竿卷线器的，我在那个车间里干了几年。你钓过鱼吗？没有？我钓过，没意思。在工厂挣不到钱，后来我去给人收债，时间灵活一点，但惹了点事，进去蹲了一年多。出来以后，我跟在里面认识的一个狱友合伙搞了个汽修店，前两年挣了点钱，后两年赔了点钱，后来我不干了，就开始自己跑车了。”

按照礼节，我或许应该说一句“那挺好的”或者“听起来不错”，但我什么都没说，我看着挡风玻璃上没有被擦干净的雨迹，我还在想我自己的事情，Rumlow也不在乎我有没有礼貌地回应，他也在想他自己的事情。他的喉结一上一下，牙齿偶尔打抖，我想知道如果没有遇上我，他会把车开到什么地方。Winter呢？如果这些年真的像他回忆的这样，那他肯定没有送Winter去上学，他没那么闲工夫。够混账的。我们就这样沉默着行驶了十多分钟。也许是为了分散我的注意力，为了让我忽略他布满血丝的眼球和在方向盘上抓握到泛白的手掌，他目视前方地打破了沉默，问我Tommy做了几场手术了。

“上个月刚做完第三次。”

他不做声，我继续说，“是肾脏。七个多小时。”

“他还好吗？”

“还好。”

七小时三十二分钟。他从来没有在手术室里躺过那么长时间，我怕他害怕，所以一直守在门外。后来护士推他出来的时候，才告诉我，他们给他用了充足的麻药，他一直在睡觉，他们说得没错，回到自己的病房后，又过了一个多小时，他才迷迷糊糊地醒过来。他看到我，眼睛还没完全睁开，就咧开嘴笑，但没说出话来，我不知道是因为疼，还是因为太长时间没有进水，导致喉咙沙哑，我只知道，他的身体上有多了一个窟窿，身体里又少了一块东西。我给他买了巧克力。手术前的那几天，他一直想吃巧克力，但医生一直不许，因为巧克力这样的食物会扰乱他的血糖水平，影响他手术前的常规体检，我悄悄去镇子上的杂货铺买了几块回来，但没有给他。

在手术室外等待的时候，我惊恐了很久。影响体检又如何呢？大不了改期，或者测出一个不利于手术的结果，这跟他其实都没有关系，他只是想吃巧克力。这里供应给捐献者的食物乏善可陈——调味牛奶，免煮燕麦粥，碎鸡蛋，油炸鸡肉块，坚果棒，没有多少草莓的草莓酱——当然了，Tommy向来是个对食物充满热情的人，哪怕是那些在我看来无论从营养上还是口味上说都很糟糕的食物，他不挑食，胃口总是很好，即使是在发烧的时候，也会努力从床上爬起来，吃掉他的早饭。我不是说巧克力是好食物。相比起来可能更糟，这我知道，但这里不供应巧克力，不供应额外的甜食或者零嘴，什么东西长久得不到，就会变得充满诱惑力，就像当我们还小的时候，在Hailsham的时候，每隔三周都会有有一天在饭后供应糖腌苹果，糖腌苹果并不美味，可因为它三周才出现一次，每当它被盛在桶里拎进大厅时，长长的饭桌两旁都会骚动不安，挤满了极力忍耐着不冲上前去的脑袋。

如果我没记错的话，负责我们的饮食的那位女士姓Dakins，她是个瘦长的人，脸颊上长满雀斑，红棕色的头发总是紧紧地盘在发网里，但总有那么几绺乱糟糟的碎发逃离出来，飘荡在她宽大的额头前——我记得她经常厉声批评Tommy，她会用她那把嘹亮而尖利的嗓音大喊“Thomas！”，因为Tommy吃饭时总是坐不住，喜欢咬着勺子东张西望——当Dakins女士和她的同事们把糖腌苹果拎进大厅后，便会随便挑几名大孩子，吩咐他们把苹果分发下去。

那些大孩子，通常是七年级或者八年级的孩子，他们接过Dakins女士递给他们的夹子，那些专门用来夹取食物的不锈钢夹子，每个人走向一条长桌，开始分发的工作。我比Tommy大三岁，但他留级过，所以当我七年级的时候，他才三年级。在那些三年级的孩子看来，分发苹果是一项富有权力感的工作。我记得我一手拎着盛满了每个人都渴望的糖腌苹果的金属桶，一手握着不锈钢夹子，高高在上地从长桌这一头走到另一头，我记得我不慌不忙，甚至故意放慢了脚步和动作，我短暂而热烈地享受了那短短几分钟的时光，那种被所有人瞩目着、仰望着、尊重着的片刻，我让他们急切、焦虑、兴奋或喜悦，在那几分钟里，他们的幸福与否全由我掌握。我用夹子拨弄桶里那些被砂糖腌渍了几十个小时的果实，它们都长一个样子，大小差不多，形状和模样也差不多，但发到最后几个的时候，我发现桶底原来还压着一个已经烂了的、不太像样的苹果。

Tommy坐在三年级那一桌的最后，和前面所有孩子都相隔了大约三四英尺的距离。那是学校的一种惯例：在大厅开饭时，每个年级的长桌最后都会被安排一个和大家分开的座位，给那个Emily女士觉得需要一个人好好“反省”，或者不适合和大家坐得太近，以防“影响他人进餐”的学生。Tommy就坐在那儿，或者说倚在那儿——当我拎着苹果桶走过去时，他的屁股已经离开了凳子，双肘撑在桌面上，两手交叠着绞在一起，他用那双圆圆的眼睛瞅着我，我看得出他已经有些等不及，甚至想要冲我跑过来了，但他还是忍住了，保持双肘不离开桌面，他好像有点怕我，所以急不可耐的同时又有些畏缩，他带着满满的期望，同时又使出吃奶的力气试图不让我察觉出他的期望，我走过去，低头看向铁桶，最后一个烂苹果孤零零地躺在桶底，被深红色的糖水浸泡着，有点看不出形状了。

Tommy那时的神情，我永远都忘不了。我知道那是很久以前的事了，我知道那时他还是小孩子，我也是小孩子，我会因为一时懦弱与羞耻而故意做出残忍的事，他也会因为被分到了一个烂苹果而失控大哭。我知道，如果现在我向他提起这事，他会傻笑着歪过头，隐约回忆小时候，那时的很多事他都已经记不清了，如果他还记得这事，他会眯起眼睛，露出他两边尖尖的牙齿，满不在乎地瘪瘪嘴说，“我想起来了，你那时对我可真坏”，不，他不记得我那时对他有多坏，或者说，他不知道我那时为什么对他坏。我怕大家觉得我优待他。我怕大家觉得我优待他，因为他是我的弟弟。现在的我知道了，哥哥弟弟之类的称呼并不准确，对我们这种人来说，并不存在什么拥有血缘关系的兄弟姐妹，我和他共有同一个母体，我们在基因上是完全相同的两个人，所以我们并不算“哥哥”和“弟弟”；但对于那时的我们来说，对于Hailsham里一群十岁出头的小孩子来说，我们两个就是兄弟，因为如果你们俩长得几乎一模一样，不是兄弟的话，又是什么呢？

我出生于一户家庭，当然现在我知道了，他们并不是我的父母，我的养父比我的养母大了十八岁，他一直没办法让我养母怀上孩子，好在他们异常富有，也认识很多人，他们想办法从中介手里买来了我，其实那不是他们的错，他们以为我是出生在孤儿院里的孩子，直到那所研究院的人和全国克隆技术权益维护委员会的人齐齐找上门，他们才知道中介骗了他们。我本该在那所研究院附属医院里被养育到三周岁，然后送往专门的寄宿学校，感谢那些从研究院附属医院里偷窃婴儿的收养中介，我在一个富有的家庭里长到了九岁，然后才被送往Hailsham。Tommy出生在另一所研究院，在我之后第三年才转来Hailsham，他之前所在的学校据说比Hailsham的规模要大好几倍，但Tommy后来告诉我，那里没有小池塘，没有足球场，没有交易会，也没有糖腌苹果。

Tommy转来后，关于他和我是亲兄弟的传言四起，因为Hailsham里从来没有过兄弟姐妹，一时间，我们俩成为了注目的焦点，几乎所有的孩子，大孩子或者是小孩子，都会想方设法地借故来看我一眼，再去看Tommy一眼，他们装作从我吃饭的座位前不经意走过，或者在我去上厕所时跟在我身后，他们以为并不会被发现，但我知道地清清楚楚，他们想看Tommy和我是不是真的长得那么像，是不是真的是“兄弟”，他们期待看到我和Tommy出现在同一片屋顶下，或者同一片草坪上，他们想看我和Tommy是否会“相认”，是否会走到一起，一起去打饭、踢足球、勾肩搭背，是否会像他们只在小说或者图画书里看到过的兄弟姐妹那样，亲密无间。

我们没有。或者说，我没有。我避免靠近Tommy，避免和他同时出现在一间屋子里或者一片草坪上，我像躲避瘟疫一样躲避他，甚至只要一想起他，想起他那张幼小的、和我相像的脸，我就感到胃部一阵奇怪的痉挛，仿佛他是我的某种厄运。孩子们越是想要把我和他联系起来，我就越厌恶他和我真的是兄弟的这种可能性，这种厌恶在我的身体里静悄悄地发酵，发酵到那天的午饭时间，我把烂苹果留到桶底，走向他，用沾满粘稠糖水的夹子将那颗苹果夹到他的盘子中央，然后转身走回长桌的另一端，去把铁桶和夹子交还给Dakins女士。

当我放下桶的那一刻，Tommy发出了哭喊。大厅里的那些长桌很长，他坐在另一端，哭声从十几米的距离外传来，听起来仍旧那么剧烈、那么竭尽全力，如果我就站在他旁边，一定会皱起眉毛、堵起耳朵，我讨厌听人哭，而在那一刻，Tommy的哭声充满了整个大厅。那桌周围的孩子们看清了他盘子上的烂苹果，迅速意识到发生了什么，但其它桌的孩子还不知道，他们按捺不住地再次骚动起来、站起来，伸长脖子想要看清楚是什么惹得他伤心发怒，他们很快就看清楚了，或者听前面的人说了，他们有些吃惊地转头看向我，看我另一只手里的夹子，再看回Tommy，Tommy把脸埋在两手的手心里，胳膊肘撑在盘子两侧，他哭的是那么用劲、那么折磨，仿佛咬紧了牙在抵抗着什么无色无味的怪兽，Dakins女士愣在原地，过了好一会儿都没反应过来，而看我半天也没有任何动静后，他周围的孩子们开始笑了。

我从那时真正意识到，Tommy没有朋友。其实，早在他转来Hailsham开始，种种迹象就陆续表露，只是我始终没有把那些事件联系到一起，我对他的任何事都避之不及。烂苹果事件后，那些迹象突然在我脑海中盘根错节地钻出土壤，我想起交易会上没有人愿意买他的东西，但他们会去他的摊位前故意停留一会儿，把他的每样小玩意儿都翻来翻去地查看一番，然后才嬉笑着走开，我想起每周四下午的英语课正好是他们年级的体育课，我坐在靠窗的位置，望向草坪，热身时他永远跑在队伍的最前方，把所有孩子都远远甩在后面，而当老师要求他们三人或四人组队时，他总是被剩到最后，我看见过他一个人在球门前练习点球，另一群孩子在他对面的那一侧球门远远望着他，每当他把球射出去，他们就会发出夸张的哄笑，后来他不再玩球了，他选了音乐课，跟着Doris小姐学钢琴，他经常一个人跑到琴房去练习，因为只要挑准时间，再拉上窗帘，就没有人能看到他，没有人会笑话他。

我承认我的讲述冗长而无趣，但跟Rumlow回忆这些的时候，至少我的语气是平静的。我们都是成年人了，当然不会一说起那些每每提及便疼痛难忍的往事，就难受地鼻歪眼斜、呻吟不止，况且，现在的Tommy很好。他的身体很不好，但他很好，他依赖我，信任我，很多其他捐献者出现过的情绪波动的问题，他虽然偶尔也有，但只要我在身边，他都会很快冷静下来。Rumlow说我记得够牢的，他说，那小子自己可能早都不记得这些事了。

“他还记得你。“

“他肯定记得我。他应该得恨透我了，那件事以后。他肯定跟学校里那些人想的一样。”

“不是。他记得你差点把他揍了一顿。”

“噢。谁让他偷我东西？不该揍吗？”

“是该揍。”我笑笑，“但也轮不到你揍。”

他又透过后视镜看了我一眼，扯动嘴角笑了笑。到了这会儿，他已经没有我刚上车时那么神情恍惚了，也没有被人超车时那么喜怒不定了。他身上没有酒味，也并不像是毒瘾发作，他也许只是生病了，或者昨晚没睡好。

“你总是这样。”

“什么样？”

“你也只比那小子大两三岁吧。但你那副德行，好像你比他大了十几岁，是他爸爸或者妈妈似的。”

“我才不是。”

“你就是。你从小就那样。”

这下轮到我看他一眼了，我朝着后视镜不以为然地看了他一眼。他看着前方，开在我们前面的车子似乎车况不好，速度飘忽不定，他放松油门，试着保持车距。

“Winter现在会说话了吗？”

他一时没有回答，也没有看我。我看到他的脊背静悄悄地绷紧，接着是肩头，然后是上臂、小臂、手指，我有些后悔，暗自希望我没有提及这个话题，但这次他很快平复了下来，他张开嘴，过了几秒钟后才出声，说还没有。我没有问下去，过了一会儿，他突然告诉我，Winter不是他的孩子。

“你们那时候，每年都有两次身体检查，你还记得吧。”

我点头。

“每次都有几个小孩被查出什么毛病，然后被送到医院去，你也记得吧。”

我记得Tommy有一次被查出了什么问题，他和其它几个孩子一起被送到了艾米丽小姐的办公室，填写一张什么转送表格，但后来他并没有被送去医院，是给他做检查的人搞错了，他们以为他得了癌症，但他只是长了麦粒肿，没过几天就好了。

“你们这样的孩子，其中有一些注定活不长。生出来就有病，或者长不大，或者什么之类的。反正就是有毛病。送到医院以后，会根据他们的情况，转送到其它地方。你明白我的意思吗？”

我点点头。那些身体疾病方面的知识，我们以前在课堂上学过。就算不是我们，就算是学校外的那些人，也会罹患各种先天残障、后天疾病、癌症、传染病，老师这样对我们说过，所以虽然是令人悲伤的事实，但大家也都接受了。

“那天我去送货，正好赶上体检。本来有个司机，负责把检查出来身体有毛病的孩子送走，那天他有点事儿，我就替他去了，我把车子开到医院，有人把小孩接下去，然后我把车子开回到学校，找他们结了钱，然后我上了自己的车，去饮料厂还瓶子。我开到饮料厂才发现Winter在我车上。我想，妈的，他怎么爬到我车上的？我猜他先藏在一开始那辆车上，到医院时他没有下去，等我回到学校以后，他又偷偷下来，溜到了我的货车上。他不会说话，你知道，所以我只能猜。我猜应该就是这样的。”

他说“你知道”的时候，目光短暂地在后视镜里瞥向我，但也只是一瞥，就迅速转回到挡风玻璃上去了。说完这些，他把左手握成一个松松垮垮的拳头，堵在嘴边咳嗽了几声，那听起来不像咳嗽，更像是人险些被什么情绪呛住时下意识做出的补救。

“我一开始想把他送回去的。我想，我要把他送回Hailsham，要么就送去那个医院，反正不是我的责任，是他自己偷偷跑到我车上的，就算那些人报警，我也没什么好怕的，我没有责任。但他不说话，你知道吗？我问了他一百遍‘你怎么跑上来的’，‘你叫什么名字’，他就只是缩在车子后面。我说随便你，反正我要把你送回去了，他就爬到空纸箱里，两手捂着脸，你知道小孩子都是笨蛋，他们以为只要他们看不到自己，别人就也看不到他们。”

我不知作何反应。我想了想，问他Winter这个名字是怎么来的。他说，因为后来我发现他怕雪，所以每当他不听话的时候，我就吓唬他，下雪了！你看外面，外面变成冬天了！我总是这么吓唬他，最后，我干脆就这么喊他了。

“我到现在也不知道他为什么不说话。我不敢带他去医院，你们的档案是联网的，警察局有，机场也有，不止是医院。他不是哑巴，他能发出声音，他会说梦话。有一次我带他去海边，我说，我们来玩一个游戏，我用毛巾把我眼睛蒙起来，他在水里乱跑，我应该去抓他，但我故意往水深的地方走，他在后面不停拍手，但我装作听不见，我一直往深处走，走到海水快要淹到我脖子了，他都只是在后面拍手，我想，他大概真的是哑巴，难道他宁愿我淹死也不开口喊我一声吗？我气得要死，水他妈都淹到我这里了，”他一只手放开方向盘，指了指自己的嘴巴，“我把毛巾扔了，我跑回去，我骂他，你想看我淹死吗？你为什么就是不肯张开嘴巴喊一声？”

外面突然开始落雨，雨点小而稀疏，颤颤巍巍地掉在挡风玻璃上，一点声音都没有。Rumlow打开雨刷，两根雨刷开始吱呀吱呀地来回摇摆，又过了一会儿，我们下了高速，路上的车子开始多了起来，他什么都没再继续说，只是一动不动地开车。我们拐上一条湿滑而拥堵的单行道，歪歪扭扭的车队臃肿地挤在一起，一会儿集体加速前进，一会儿停下来挪动，又过了十多分钟，终于开出了这条道，我们拐弯，却差点撞上一辆突然急刹车的皮卡的保险杠——

“咣！”

Rumlow刹得太猛，我虽然系上了后座的安全带，前额也不受控制地撞上了前座的靠背。我手里的袋子也重重向前撞了过去，从袋口露出的木质长柄撞上了那块方方正正的小空调扇，Rumlow转过头来，看了那儿一眼，又抬起脸，看了看我。后面的车开始按喇叭，他转回身去，踩动油门，雨点突然变大了，他半天都没想起要把雨刷的速度调快。

你袋子里装的什么，Jack？他突然问我，和车子外突然变大的雨点约好了似的。


	2. Chapter 2

二、Thomas.H

明天上午就是第四场手术了。如果我说我不紧张，那我是在撒谎，Jack总能一眼看穿我是不是在说真话，所以当他问我紧不紧张的时候，我点了点头。他没有说“一切都会好的”。医院的其他人都喜欢这么说，昨天下午在Spencer医生的诊室里，他对我说，现在的心脏捐献手术已经很成熟了，之前为你匹配的人造心脏培育情况也很顺利，一切都会很好的，不必紧张。Spencer医生是个很好的人，他温柔、诚恳、敬业，是个值得信任的人，正因为我信任他，所以我想了一会儿，决定把我的疑问说出来，我问他，那为什么还有人需要我的心脏呢？他没有立刻回答。他停顿了十几秒钟，两手交握着放在桌面上，他往后靠向座椅后背，与我拉开一段距离，他说，你觉得Jack是个怎么样的陪护者，Tommy？

后来我才知道，他们想要给我分配一个新的陪护者，想把Jack调走。我不明白为什么。这种做法是很普遍的，医生告诉我，有些捐献者甚至会经历三至四个不同的陪护者，他们大多都相处得很愉快。我不想冒犯他，就像我刚才说的，Spencer医生是个好人，我挺喜欢他，但这次我没忍住脾气，我大声说我不需要，我不需要三或者四个不同的陪护者，我有Jack就够了，他们没有权力决定谁来陪护我，Jack又要去陪护谁，他们不能这么做。我被几名护工送出了Spencer医生的办公室，他们给我打了一针，让我镇静下来，Jack不清楚到底发生了什么事，他问我发生了什么，我本来想告诉他的，但因为镇静剂的缘故，我的脑袋变得沉甸甸的，舌头也变得像是有几十磅重，我张开了嘴巴，半天都没发出声音，后来我倒在床上睡着了，等到醒来时，窗外已经天黑了，Jack也倚在我床边的椅子上睡着了，脑袋耷拉着，身体静悄悄地一起一伏，他肯定是睡到半截觉得冷，所以拿了我的外套盖在身上，我的外套在他身上显得挺大，因为我比他壮一点、高一点，我爬起来，想要把他身上的外套换成被子，现在已经很冷了，医院里的中央暖气一直不好使，但我的脚刚一落地，他就把脑袋抬起来了，Jack就是这样，一只蝴蝶从窗外经过都能把他吵醒。我们睡过了医院晚饭的时间，所以他想要带我去医院旁边的那个青少年活动中心，去自动贩售机那里买一点玉米片什么的，顺便再推我去散散步，呼吸一下新鲜空气，但我们在一楼的东门被拦了下来，警卫说，第二天要进行手术的捐献者在术前36小时内不得离开医院大楼，他很抱歉，但这是规定。

 

我没有坚持，Jack也没有坚持，他把我推回房间，然后独自去买了玉米片回来，他甚至还买了可乐，他小心躲过那些坐在楼层中央的护士站后面值班的女孩，安静地溜回病房，他穿了我的外套出去，把吃的都藏在了衣服里，关上门后他走到我面前，把外套一敞，小包装的零食噼里啪啦地掉在我膝盖上，易拉罐装的可乐被他塞在裤兜里，冷气凝成的水珠打湿了布料，摸起来冰凉冰凉的，他帮我把罐口的铝环拉开，有点不甘心地说，要是有酒就更好了。

 

我们一边吃一边笑，谁都不提手术的事。我说，我们应该去承包一个卖酒的贩售机，就放在青少年活动中心门口，但我们还要雇一个保安，每天24小时看守贩售机，以防它被教会的人或者孩子们的家长给砸烂，Jack问我，那我们的贩售机里可以卖避孕套吗？我说当然可以，如果有愤怒的人过来找麻烦，我们就说，那些避孕套上都扎了孔，因为我们想要教训教训那些不尊重生命的小孩子们，给他们上一课，他们会放过我们的。Jack笑得直不起腰来。那个青少年活动中心是教会出钱办的，具体是什么教，我不太清楚，只记得在一些传单上看到过类似“拒绝避孕”、“拒绝克隆”的话，教会里有些人过去曾和医院发生过好几次冲突，那是在我和Jack来到这里之前的事了，据说他们强行带走了几个捐献者，把他们送到了精神病院，现在医院周围的那一圈上面铺了玻璃渣的围墙，就是为了防止那些极端教徒乱砸东西而修建的，但现在已经好多了，医院里的人都经常去活动中心那儿买东西吃，有时候还会去听合唱，那里的合唱糟透了，但弹钢琴的是个帅哥，Jack以为我喜欢他，我的确喜欢他，但还没有那么喜欢，不知道为什么，我总有这种错觉，我觉得Jack好像很希望我谈恋爱，有时候我想，如果我们真的是兄弟，爸妈一定会气死，一个是同性恋就算了，另一个居然也是。

 

Jack说今天晚上天色很好，我真的应该出去透透气，我把轮椅推到窗户边，往远处看，天空很黑，到处都是星星。他还是想带我出去。他说，要不我们再试试，就十分钟，也不走远，那个警卫不可能从来没破过例。我穿上外套，把膝盖上的玉米片碎渣掸掉，他也穿上大衣，把他的围巾绕在我的脖子上，我们又来到那扇双开的玻璃门前，警卫一脸“怎么又是你们俩”的表情，我们两面夹击、软磨硬泡，他却没有表现出一点松动的迹象，Jack逐渐变得有些激动，他过去总是很冷静的，我才是容易激动的那个，但昨晚不知道为什么，他控制不住自己的音量，胸口剧烈地起伏，像是快要喘不过气来了，我试图握住他的胳膊，但他听不见我的劝阻，他的眼睛都红了，好像下一秒就要冲上去撕咬似的，我有点被他吓着了，他不停地问，为什么我们不能出去？为什么他不能出去？就十分钟而已，就在这一英里以内，而且我们都有这个，他使劲扯着他手腕上的手环，那是用来定位和解锁门禁的，我们都有，手上和脚上各一个，从小就又，他扯得那么用力，手腕都被勒红了，他推了警卫一把，他不停地问，为什么他不能出去？为什么就不放他出去？

 

玻璃被砸碎的那一刻，警卫正打算对Jack动手。他一手推着我的轮椅，一手拽住Jack，想要把我们俩往电梯口拖，就在这时候传来巨响，那是一道尖锐的爆裂声，玻璃像是洒向空中的尘土那样瞬间飘扬成碎成细小的颗粒，一块砖头沿着瓷砖地滑出老远才在玻璃渣里停下，经过我们身后的护士被吓得蹲下身来尖叫，另外几个警卫从楼层西面冲过来，Jack甩开那人的手护住我，把我挡在身后，掷石头的人的身影在门外闪动了一下，有人大喊“开枪！”“他就在那儿，开枪！开枪射他！”，但没有人开枪，那些警卫只是伸手去摸腰间的枪套，把枪掏出来，握在手中，举出，对着那个人影高高示意：“不许动！否则我们就开枪了！停下！”

 

有人拉了警报，所有非警卫人员都被要求回到诊室、值班室或者是各自的病房，Jack推着我快速回到房间里，他走到窗户边，一动不动地盯着外面看。那个掷石头的人没有跑远，还躲在一楼大门外的花坛附近，有人认出了他，他是以前就来医院闹过事的那个教会的人，Jack盯着他看，盯着那些跑出去的警卫看，我把自己推到窗户边，也顺着他的视线看出去，Jack没有把脸扭向我，他眺望着灯光昏暗的那片花坛，那些举着枪的警卫，他突然呢喃了一句什么，我没有听清楚，我问他他说什么，他这才看向我，又看回去，像是生怕自己错过了什么人的一举一动，他说，他们没有子弹。

 

他们怎么可能没有子弹？那些人腰间别着的都是真家伙，他们是荷枪实弹的警卫，我看到过他们开枪，有人试图在宵禁后从医院里逃出去，他们就朝他开枪了，我听得一清二楚。可Jack一口咬定了他们没有。

 

后来，那个人从花坛后面的一条小径跑走了，跑得没影了，有几个警卫追过去，剩下的警卫回到医院里。我们没有再走出房间，Jack也没有再争论他们到底有没有子弹的问题，他驾着我从轮椅上站起来，陪我去盥洗室刷牙洗脸，替我拧热毛巾，我站了不到半个小时，就觉得浑身没劲，花了好几分钟才把我自己挪回房间，Jack说他今晚不回去了，这么晚了，那个掷石头的疯子大概还没被抓住，所以他打算在我这儿睡一晚，对我说我不许挤他，我说，你才不要挤我呢。

 

因为被子是单人用的尺寸，被他拿来全部盖住我以后，剩下的部分就只能盖住他一半，所以他拿了我的外套，充当那另一半的被子。我在被子底下摸到了他靠着我这一侧的手，他的手还没有我的手热，我突然有点担心，他还没开始做手术呢，身上就一点热乎劲儿都没有，我问他，你冷吗？他说他不冷。我想起当我们还在Hailsham的时候，有一年冬天大雪封了路，运煤车很久都没有开来学校，锅炉房烧完了煤，暖气就断了，被子又不够盖，我们白天好歹还能不停地跑来跑去、跳来跳去，好让身上暖和一点，夜里就只能蜷缩在冷硬的床上发抖，根本睡不着觉，我问Jack还记不记得那年，他笑了，他说当然记得，他还记得我把我所有的衬衣和毛衣都套在了身上，最外面一层的那件毛衣后来被撑坏了，不能穿了，但我一直穿着，直到我后来的身高猛然间突破了一米七五，再也没办法穿那件袖管只到我胳膊肘的毛衣了。Jack的记忆比我好，他总是记得很多我都没印象了的小时候的事，为了证明我的脑袋也还没那么不好使，我也开始拼命回忆，我还记得那年因为缺煤，我们好久都没法洗上热水澡，学校厨房的人也不得不去临近镇子上大量购买现成的食物，我回忆了Dakins小姐如何训斥我们浪费粮食的行为，还有那些纯粹为了自体发热而组织的绕着操场你追我赶的笨游戏，到后来我越说越兴奋，一点困意都没有了，Jack也被我弄得无法入睡，后来，他突然提起了那个人，他问我记不记得Rumlow。

 

我当然记得，但我说，一点点儿吧。

 

“有天一直在化雪，冷得要命，我带你跑到他的车上坐了一下午，他车上有空调。真奇怪，路被雪封了，运煤车上不来，他的那辆破卡车倒能爬上来。”

 

“运煤车那么大，他的车那么小。”

 

“他车里总是堆满了货，把货都卸下来以后，空荡荡的，看起来也挺大的。我们在里面睡着了。”

 

他闭着眼睛，嗓音轻柔又清醒，我知道，他脑海里的那些画面，一定是清晰的、连贯的，有温度也有色彩，关于那个人的事情他都记得一清二楚，虽然在这之前他几乎没跟我提起过，但我就是知道。我不喜欢他记得那个人的事情，我甚至想不起他是怎么和那个人扯上关系的，最早的时候，我和他都还只是Hailsham里几百个孩子的其中两个的时候，他是从哪天开始和Rumlow好上的？根本想不起来。Rumlow只是给学校送货的人而已，学校里除了我们和老师，有各种各样的人，有种花种菜的人，有负责修门修窗户的人，有看锁的人，Rumlow没什么特别的，他甚至还不如那些人在学校里待的时间长，他是什么时候跟Jack扯上关系的？我真的想不通，每次一想，我都心烦意乱的。反正他们的事已经过去了，自从Rumlow被学校打发走以后，我们再也没见过，那个人大概也早都不记得Jack是谁了，Jack却还记得他，陪护我的这几年，Jack没有再认识什么新的人，如果他能认识新的人，或许他就不会再记着那个老家伙了。

 

“他不是有个孩子吗？不知道他现在有没有离婚。”

 

Jack立刻就在我耳朵边笑了。我让他别笑，那个人看起来就像是会离婚的样子，而且，那件事之后，如果他的妻子知道了，没道理还留在他身边。

 

“有孩子不一定就代表着结婚了。”

 

“他没结婚吗？”

 

“不知道。”

 

你不知道，你还跟他那样？万一他就是结婚了，是有家庭的人呢？我在心里恨恨地想。我没有把这话说出来，我知道这对他没用，他不会给我什么回答，如果他有答案，他早在那时候就会告诉我了。也许他一直觉得我比他小，觉得我什么都不懂，没必要跟我解释什么，不止是对我，他对谁都不说，对谁都没解释过，包括对那些挨个找他讯问的人，对Emily女士，对Dakins女士，对那几位教高年级的老师，只有一句“我是自愿的”或者“他没有强迫我”，他那么冷静，只有坐在他对面的人干瞪眼，他说他做的事是个错误，这样的错误永远不会有第二次了，他希望他可以得到原谅。

 

“怎么了？”他翻过身来，脸对着我，他的鼻息细微地喷在我的耳朵上，发出扑簌簌的声响，我终于感受到一点来自他身体的热度，他反握住我的手，看我半天没反应，又放开，重新躺了回去。

 

“你真的是自己愿意的吗，那个时候？”

 

“什么？”

 

“那个时候。在那辆车里，你知道我在说什么。你跟他们的说法是，他没有强迫你，你是自愿的，是你先提出的。真的吗？”

 

“你觉得我跟他做了什么事，Tommy？”他还是那么冷静，反倒显得是我蛮不讲理，他把外套又往上拉了一点，盖住他的胳膊，“你听到的版本是什么？”

 

我听到的版本太多了，那件事足足被学生们讨论了好几个礼拜，因为没有任何一个人真的亲眼看见——他们是被Dakins女士的女儿撞见的，那天她去学校给她妈妈送裙子，抄近路时碰上了Rumlow的那辆车——所以每个人都肆无忌惮地添油加醋、反复加工，每天都有好几个新版本流传出来，好像他们每个人都在现场似的，有的人看见了Rumlow脱下Jack的衬衣，有的人看见了Jack坐在Rumlow腿上，有的人坚持说他们俩是在后座，有的人反驳说是在驾驶座，有些版本里Jack在替那家伙打手枪，更多的故事里他们早就跳过前戏了，他们喜欢互相交换说法，尤其喜欢在我面前说，他们知道他们那些都是瞎编的，都是胡扯的，他们觉得我肯定知道些什么真实的细节，我是Jack的弟弟，所以肯定了解事情的经过。他们不敢直接来问我，只能一个劲儿把那些传言捅到我面前，他们等着我什么时候忍耐不了，就会突然爆发，把真相说出来，好让他们闭嘴，他们觉得我还会像小时候那样，忍久了就会突然大哭，或者猛地对空气踢上一脚，但我不知道，我什么都不知道，Jack没跟我说过关于那件事的半个字，Dakins女士也不告诉我到底发生了什么，后来我跟一个男孩打了一架，因为他跑到我面前说，有人告诉他他当时看到了Jack给那家伙口交，他问我是不是真的，我忍不住了，所以我把盛汤的碗扣在他头上，把我的凳子也扔到了他头上，从那以后，没有人再来问我，也没有人再跑到我旁边交流他们关于那件事的最新传闻，Jack没过多久就毕业了，汽车公司也换了一个司机来替学校送货，等到第二年春天来了，学校里出现了关于另一个学生的什么传言，大家逐渐忘了Jack的事，开始忙着打听新的故事去了。

 

我对Jack说，我想听他的版本。他想了几秒钟，有一次他张开口，但没出声，他又沉默了一会儿，我觉得脖子底下有些痒，抬手去挠，等我挠完了，把胳膊放回被子里，我听到他轻轻吸气的声音，他说，我们只是接了吻。

 

“是他要的？”

 

“是我。”

 

“为什么？”

 

他又笑了一下，从嘴巴里喷出轻微的、“哧”的一声，他总是这么笑，如果是不熟悉他的人，很容易以为他是在嘲笑，讽刺，或者不屑什么的，但他只是习惯这么笑。

 

“我到现在都不知道你那天为什么在他车里。”

 

“我们抄近路回去，那天一直在下雨，那条路是土路，太烂了，车轮陷在一个泥洼里，半天都走不了。”他答非所问地讲述这些我并不在乎的细节，“如果不是因为下雨，我不可能看不到那个小女孩。我肯定在她靠近之前就下车了。”

 

“你为什么要亲他？你为什么在他车里？”

 

问到这里的时候，我已经很生气了。我没等他回答，就使劲翻了个身过去，背对着他，但我一翻身，被子就被彻底卷到了我身上，盖在他身上一半的那部分也被抽走了，我没办法只能转回去，把被子扯给他，再重新翻过来。我不在乎他为什么要亲Rumlow，也不在乎他那天为什么要那个人的车，我突然很后悔这一系列发问，如果一开始没聊到这个，没聊到那个人就好了，聊到那个人准没好事，我闭紧眼睛打算睡觉，Jack知道我生气了，但没有凑过来哄我，他安静地躺着，发出平稳的呼吸声，我不知道他究竟有没有睡着，直到我睡着之前，他的呼吸都保持着相同的频率，等到天亮了，我醒过来，枕头旁边压着一张纸条，他说他要去城里一趟，在我手术之前会赶回来，窗外的天灰扑扑的，乌云忽远忽近地翻滚，他没有拿伞，只拿走了我用来装琴谱的袋子，和我的那件外套。


	3. Chapter 3

三、Brock Rumlow

 

袋子里装了斧头，那轮廓我看得一清二楚。他以为我看不见。我猜他可能一开始想弄枪，但没有持枪许可证，他们那种人一辈子都不可能搞到持枪许可证，他们连一辈子都没有，运气好的有个半辈子。我之前不是没想过会再见到Jack，但看到他走在那条路上的时候，我没一眼就认出来。都十多年了，第一眼就认出来才奇怪了。他长大了、高了，其它就都还是那样儿，连回过头来远远看人的那副眼神都没变，不管你比他高，还是比他矮，他那双眼睛总给人感觉是他在打量你，而不是你在打量他，挺不招人喜欢的。不过，我立刻就把车子朝他身边开过去了，我把脑袋从车窗里伸出来，我说，“Jack”。理智告诉我，我不应该跟他打招呼，不应该跟任何人交谈，我应该径直把车子开到我原定计划好要开到的那片工地上，但看到他的那一刻，像是从水里抬起头，终于找到了呼一口气的间隔，这一路车程我都沉在水底，现在我不由自主地浮起来了。

他停下脚步，侧过头，我把贴了防晒玻璃的车窗摇下来，他说，“Rumlow”，他直直看着我，我把眼睛扭开，就看到他手里那个沉甸甸的袋子了。他穿了一件又笨又大的拉链灰外套，袖子比他胳膊长，抽线帽子也比他脑袋大，松垮垮的袖管和耷拉在裤腰外的外套下摆像是怎么都填不满似的，罩在他身上晃荡。我猜那不是他自己的衣服，可能是他弟弟的衣服，他有个弟弟，叫什么名字来着，我居然一时想不起来了。出声喊他的时候，我还没想好如果他应答我，接下来又要说些什么，等他也喊出了我的名字，就这么一来一去地问了几句话，我坐在车里，他站在外面，我仰脸看着他，看到厚得像冬天盖的被子一样的乌云在天上滚，我问，你往哪走？要不我载你一程？

他绕过挡风玻璃，拉开副驾驶的门坐进来，等他真的坐下来，坐到我旁边，让我一抬眼就看到他的脸，我突然心慌起来，我不确定我能这么继续开车，这么坐在距离一个熟人身边不过半米的地方开车。我推开车门下去，其实我是想赶他走的，我有点后悔为什么把他叫上车，或许是因为我一开始没想到他会那么轻易地走过来，那么轻易地上了我的车，我们已经有好几年没见了，他大概都快要忘记我是谁了，我也快忘记他是谁了，我第一次开车载他的时候，那年他才十岁，或者十一岁，那天本该由Ronnie去那对富得流油的夫妇家里接他，但Ronnie女儿在同学的生日派对上吃坏了肚子，我记得Ronnie在电话那头对我说，Brock，哥们儿，你得帮我跑这一趟，事后等学校给我结了钱，我一毛不少都给你，我必须在家看着Lana，那个婊子早就等不及要找机会彻底把Lana抢走了，我不能让她钻了这个空子，我不能让她又指着我的鼻子骂我不称职，我不会给她这个机会的，你知道的，这个婊子。

那时候除了送货，我偶尔也替Ronnie跑一跑，Ronnie是另一家雇佣汽车公司的合同工，经常去Hailsham跑活儿，接送那儿的校长和董事，或者接送一些去那里看孩子诗朗诵的教育专家，在那等上半晌，再载他们去几十英里外的什么会馆喝下午茶。Ronnie口中的“这个婊子“，是他的前妻Katherine，他们打了一场艰苦卓绝的监护权官司，最后Lana被判给了Katherine，每隔两周可以去他那儿过一周。我觉得那些人大概是脑子坏了，如果我是法官，我肯定让那小姑娘每隔半年去他那儿过三天，最多五天。他真把自己当一个爸爸呢，Ronnie，就他。天天在外面跑车，不跑车的时候就在酒吧里喝得稀巴烂，和比他年轻十几岁的小女孩讲笑话，都是差不多的笑话，或者去跟那帮出租车司机赌钱，好像只要有钞票在他口袋里多放三分钟，就会烧个洞。他那时经常笑话我，他经常说，哥们儿，我跟你说，男人到了你这个年纪还不讨老婆，不生个孩子，很容易出问题，他会拍着我的肩膀，带着那种好似洞察一切的、过来人的眼神和语气对我说，Brock，当你有了家庭，有了自己的孩子，你才知道一个男人的责任感是从哪儿来的，那很难，但你必须懂，你现在不懂。他喜欢问别人“你有家庭吗”，特别是在对方显然没有的时候，他还喜欢说“我只想当个父亲，我想当个好爸爸”，是啊，为了能如他的愿，让他当个好爸爸，那个小姑娘都快被折腾死了。说这些话的时候，他通常都已经几杯酒下肚了，有的人喝酒了耍流氓，有的人喝酒了发疯，有的人喝酒了就睡觉，还有的人，比如Ronnie，喝酒了以后，就会把自己想象成自己想象中的人，并且分不清想象和现实。

那天我替他去接Jack，纯粹是因为缺钱，那阵子我也到处赌钱，身上一点现金都没有了，信用卡也是好几笔烂账，Ronnie说他会尽快把跑这一趟的钱给我，所以我就去了。即使现在想起来，那也真是一座漂亮得不像话的豪宅，光是从大门口开到房子门前我就开了好几分钟，到处种的都是树、花、草，一大片修剪得整整齐齐的草坪，好几个干干净净的池塘，Jack被人领着从房子里走出来，身上什么东西都没带，也没拿行李，他自己打开后座的车门坐进去，不哭也不笑，只把牙咬得死死的，我发动引擎掉头之前，他突然跪起来，扒在车窗边，老远隔着玻璃，狠狠地瞪那对站在豪宅大门前的老夫妇，瞪得他们不得不转回身，推门回屋了。我记得我开车出去拐了个大弯，开了好几分钟，才看到房子另一侧还有个用白漆栅栏围起来的花园，十几个看样子像是移民的园丁正在里面撅着屁股弯着腰干活，妈的，他养父母是真的有钱，如果他一直没有被发现，一直留在那户人家里，他大概会去上大学，当医生或者律师，或者做生意，交和他一样有钱的小女朋友，绕着世界旅游，在那种全食超市里买十美元一盒的切片芒果，而不是像这样，变成现在这样，穿着不合身的外套，手里拎着装了斧头的袋子，一个人孤魂野鬼似的，没边没际地在公路上瞎逛。

我透过后视镜看他。之前我骗他说副驾驶的安全带坏了，他应该看得出来我在胡扯，但他没说什么，拎着袋子就从前面下车了，后座有点乱，我其实也不想他坐在后座，弯腰进去帮他把抱枕挪开的时候，我还在想要不要轰他走算了，等我反应过来的时候，他已经坐进去，我也回到驾驶座上去了。他现在变成什么样了？我也说不上来，他看起来不太差，也没多好。Thomas，他的弟弟叫Thomas，我想起来了，Jack管他叫Tommy。现在一想，Winter和Tommy小时候长得真像，我居然现在才发觉。Jack和Tommy不是兄弟，当然了，克隆人哪有兄弟姐妹，他们俩只是是一样的两个人，但我从来没觉得我的Winter长得像Jack小时候。

到了加油站，我先去了一趟厕所，我在水池前洗了把脸，那股被淹没的感觉又从骨头缝里钻了上来，没地方可躲，我把水流开到最大，捂着脸用力哭了一阵，我不知道该怎么办。外面的乌云已经黑得不像样了，一旦开始下雨，雨水会渗进后备箱，今天这么冷，最近一连几天都他妈的这么冷，他前几天感冒了，鼻子不通气，晚上我听到他在他的小床上一会儿翻过来，一会儿翻过去，我去药店买了那种往鼻孔里喷的药，专治鼻子不通气的那种，我扔给他，让他自己给自己喷，他喷不好，把药水搞得一脸都是，最后还是我一手按着他的脸，一手抓着那个滑溜溜的喷剂瓶子，把喷嘴对准他的小鼻子，推的时候我手有点抖，一不小心推多了，他被呛得使劲咳嗽，龇牙咧嘴地吐舌头，我猜那药水是顺着鼻腔流进他嘴巴里去了，后来我在我自己鼻子里试验了一下，真他妈难受，那药水苦得要命，有一股怪味儿。回去加完油之后，我忍不住去后备箱看了一眼，我检查箱盖两边的接缝，那里肯定会渗水，我想把我的外套脱下来裹住他，但我的外套是布面的，我看了看车子里的Jack，他的外套是尼龙面的，是防水的，我想如果我开口的话，他会把外套借给我，我回到车里，最终还是没敢开口。

我总是忍不住想起之前的那几天里我是怎么对他的。奇怪的是，我居然都想不起来了，就像当你每天出了门，走在半路上，都不记得自己出门时到底有没有掏钥匙锁门，因为你天天都锁，那动作已经变成惯例，没有一点特别之处，我和他的生活也是这样，早上起床他先刷牙洗脸，然后爬到餐桌椅子上给自己倒麦片，倒牛奶，我去刷牙洗脸，然后去餐桌边加入他，我会提醒他吃药，再然后我出门开车，有时候一上午都拉不到几个客人，中午的时候我就回去一趟，有时候我买汉堡或者匹萨回去，他就会扔开手里的纸盒装的微波炉通心粉，光着脚跑过来，我不会做饭，我没法教他，所以他也不会，但他有时候会想出一些匪夷所思的菜谱，比如他曾经把巧克力榛果酱和蓝莓酱抹在同一片吐司上，把蛋奶星星泡在一碗七喜里，上个月我在网上看了这么一个视频，一个纪录片，是关于儿童糖尿病的，妈的，这个国家的孩子都要完蛋了，我不知道如果这么继续下去，他会不会也得上糖尿病，他细胳膊细腿的，在去年身体变差之前，他连感冒发烧都很少，看完那个视频后我下定决心，以后我要学做饭，别再让他吃那些垃圾了，我一直安慰自己说他身体变差只是我天天喂他吃垃圾食品的缘故，跟他是怎么来到这个世界上的没关系，跟当年他被送到那个医院的原因也没关系，我还在想，如果这么些年我多注意一点，让他吃好一点，多出门晒晒太阳，他的身体是不是就不会变差了，我去查过相关的书，那上面说不是所有因为克隆过程中出现了问题而导致什么先天缺陷的儿童都一定会夭折，有很多都活到了二三十岁，三四十岁的也有，我想很可能就是吃东西的问题，我问Jack，我问他他知不知道怎么看食物营养成分表，就是印在包装盒上的那些表格，那些数字，我跟他说了我看的这部纪录片，什么升糖指数，什么胰岛素的，他好像有些惊讶，他问我，你得糖尿病了？我说我没有，我只是问问。

他现在看起来真的是大人了，不像从前，从前他总表现得像个大人，但你一眼就能看出来，那就是个强行装作大人的小孩，他一举一动都在学大人，他从来不兴奋得跳来跳去，也绝不表现得畏缩或者害怕，讲话时故意放低嗓音、放缓音调，好让对方把他当回事儿，他最不喜欢别人不把他当回事儿，他几乎不大笑也不大哭，只除了那次，除了那一次，我开车带他去城里，去找那个Barnes，之后我载他回去，他一路上都在咬牙切齿地哭，那么强烈的恨意，他当年就是那么恨他养父母的，而那一瞬间，我怀疑他已经原谅了他的养父母，因为他有了新的仇恨对象，他恨那个叫Barnes的男孩，恨得情真意切，恨得全心全意，他虽然哭得不大声，但那恶狠狠的眼神让我不安，到最后我踩了刹车，觉得有必要跟他说些什么，但等我把车停在学校背后的那条少有人走的小路上，等引擎熄灭时，我转过头去，他已经彻底镇定下来，连抽噎的动静都没有了。

我问他今年多大了。我一直不知道他几岁，哪怕是那个时候，我也不知道，他看起来比Hailsham里的其他孩子都要成熟，但又不像个真正的大人，他从后座爬到前面来，凑过来亲我的嘴的时候，我没反应过来，等到我反应过来时，我心想，你他妈的到没到十八岁啊？但我没问出口，因为他用他的嘴贴在我的嘴上，我脑子懵了，半天没说出话来。他脸上的眼泪都还没晾干，我都能闻到他嗓子眼里的咸味，他以前肯定没亲过人，也没被人亲过，但他一点都不紧张，他心思根本不在我身上，他那时纯粹就是心眼坏，他太伤心了，所以要找点乐子，找到我头上来了，我一手抓着他的脖子，一手按住他的胳膊，我把他从我身上扯开，蹬到副驾驶座上，他的后脑勺在副驾驶的车窗上重重砸了一下，咣当一声，他连揉都没抬手去揉，盯着我就笑了，我到现在还记得他当时的眼神，他看着我笑的眼神，他根本就不是在笑我，他的心思不在我身上，不在那辆车里，不在那条没铺柏油的烂泥路上，他说，那人是个同性恋，我看到他跟一个男的接吻。是个同性恋。

他告诉我他二十七岁了，我算了一下，那么他那年就是十九岁，成年了，还好，我他妈还一直后怕，我怕如果那年真的被Hailsham那帮人告了，真的要判我刑呢，虽然我他妈根本什么都没做，但肯定没人信我，一个看起来规规矩矩的男孩，一群有名有望的教育界的女人，和一个四十几岁开货车的男人，你要是陪审团你信谁啊。那群女人也是好笑，传得有鼻子有眼的，一口咬定我对Jack做了什么，好像她们当时就趴在我挡风玻璃前看着一样，把我赶走就算了，还跟我当时的雇主胡扯八道，搞得我好像真的是什么强奸犯一样，那个看走眼的小姑娘真把我害惨了。小孩子都是人渣。我问Jack他有没有开始做手术，问到他弟弟，他一说起他弟弟，就有点刹不住车了，接下来的十几分钟都是他在说，我在听，我心不在焉地听，毕竟我还要开车，要看路，Winter今年十三岁了，比Jack被接到Hailsham的那年还要大了，我不停想起我早上去喊他起床的样子，他蜷在被子里，打卷的头发乱糟糟地露在外面，我用枕头扫他的小腿，枕套和被套都是狮子王的，他喜欢狮子王，他很少赖床，很少有比我起得晚的时候，我看他蜷在被子里，那一刻我就预料到了什么，我连他是不是睁着眼或者闭着眼都不知道，我离他还隔着一两米的距离站着，还没有去探他的呼吸，也没有去拍他的小脸，但我就是预料到了，我知道了，我把枕头放下来，退出房间，我不敢去掀他的被子，我想，等他睡醒了，他自己就会起来的。Jack问我Winter现在会不会说话了，我跟他讲了两年前在海边发生的事，那次我气疯了，我想把他扔掉算了，好几次我考虑过把他弄走，虽然这么多年他并没有给我带来太多麻烦，但如果没了他，我肯定能活得更轻松，你可以想跳过早饭就跳过早饭，想喝酒就喝酒，想什么时间出门就什么时间出门，你根本不用考虑什么别的，你不用考虑是不是会有个小人在屋子另一角饿着肚子想东想西的，不用考虑当你不在的时候会不会有人闯进你的屋子，虽然那是间破烂公寓，但你还是担心那种可能性，你看电视，看报纸上的社会版，你看到天天有那些婊子养的人渣连小孩也害，你会想，警察都死哪去了？小孩的父母都死哪去了？你没办法不想这些，然后你顾虑这个、害怕那个，自己的什么事没法好好做，我经常想，如果一开始就没把他捡来，我现在可能已经发达了，已经把我该挣的钱都挣到手了。

一声颤颤巍巍地闷雷从远处传来，没过多久，雨点开始往下掉了，我们下了高速，路况奇差，雨点虽然不大，但一时半会没有要停的意思，我忍不住回头看了后备箱一眼，等我转过来身来，前面那辆皮卡突然急刹车，我一脚猛踩下去，整个人猛地往前倾，Jack也往前撞上了我的座椅后背，我听到了咣的一声，不是他，是他的袋子往前磕上了空调扇，袋子里面的东西露出一角来，最早看到他的时候我或许还不能百分百确定，那时我只隐约看到了一个轮廓，但现在我能确定了，那就是一把斧子。我抬头看他，他看到我在看他，如果我不问他，他肯定是不打算跟我解释了，雨突然变大了，砸在窗玻璃上像是打鼓一样，前面那个傻逼司机终重新启动了车子，路已经够堵了，我跟着他慢慢吞吞地往前挪，我透过后视镜盯着Jack的胳膊，他伸手去摸袋子，我又迅速扭头瞟了一眼，他正在把斧头的柄往里推，我不知道他要干什么蠢事，或者已经干了什么蠢事，我转回来，我问他，你那袋子里装的什么，Jack？他说，没什么。我没继续问。我琢磨了一会儿，琢磨他可能想要砍死谁，我没什么头绪，我们好几年没见了，我不知道他现在除了他弟还认识谁，也不知道他现在除了在医院陪护以外还都做些什么，我不知道他是不是还恨他养父母，还恨那个姓Barnes的男孩，那男孩现在应该也和他一样，是个比我还高的大人了，我问Jack，你今天去哪了？他在后视镜里望着我，望得我心烦意乱，他突然问我，Winter在哪？

“他上学”，我这么回答，他立刻告诉我今天是周末，我转动方向盘，变道开上了靠近中央绿化带的那条路，我把雨刷的速度调到最快，它们在挡风玻璃前疯狂摇摆，咯吱咯吱地响，我说他一个人在家看电视，Jack居然笑了，你把他扔了吧，Rumlow？他这么问我，我不知道他哪来的把握和自信，他好像根本不怕我发火，你把他送回Hailsham了？还是你把他卖了？那一刻我想，如果车子轮胎打滑，如果我一个闪神，把车子开飞，如果我们俩一起死在路上，急救车来了，警车来了，他们会不会把我们三个埋到同一个地方，还是埋到不同的地方。

“你知道吗，Tommy明天还有一场手术。心脏。他们要拿走他的心脏。”

然后给他装一个新的。这种手术现在已经不像以前那样经常死人了。

“如果人造心脏真的像他们说的那么安全，为什么他们不给那些人装？为什么还要Tommy的心脏？”

“你们生下来就是干这个的。”

“我知道。我知道。”

他笑了，肩膀耸动一下，他看向车窗外面，窗玻璃上全是水迹，屁也看不见，他胳膊肘搭在车门内侧，用手握着自己的下半张脸，眼角还保持着眯起来的样子。他有什么好抱怨的？他活到了二十七岁，如果以后的手术一切顺利，他至少还能活到三四十岁，人到了这个年纪，以后就是无尽地困苦和无聊，其实人小时候也一样，十几岁的时候也一样，无尽地困苦和无聊，只不过人年纪还小的时候，觉得以后肯定会变好的，会不一样的，希望的气球越吹越大，吹成一个得了肥胖症的人的肚子，过了那个特定的岁数后，“啪！”的一下，就吹破了。也好，这样也好，Winter还小，他还小，还没有把气球吹破的机会，他还没有伤害过人，没有犯过罪，没有做过任何悔不当初的事，他带着他的小气球走了，我对Jack说，上个月我带他去踢足球，我们住的那个街区有个公共足球场，我是晚上带他去的，因为那里白天总是有一群人，那个足球是之前一个乘客落在我车上的，他落了一整个运动挎包，包括那个装在网兜里的足球，足球场的射灯很亮，把那些人造草皮照得很刺眼，小鬼踢着踢着，就倒了，我跑过去，我以为他崴了脚，我让他自己站起来，他起不来，我递给他一只手，让他自己拉着我的手起来，他还是起不来，我以为他是故意的，所以半天都没理他，我觉得不能惯小孩的臭毛病，十二三岁的人了，崴个脚有什么爬不起来的，到最后他就是躺在那儿不动了，就歪着个脑袋望着我，我走过去，蹲下去，他费了半天劲才拉住我的手，把我的手放到他的胸口，他指了指那里，然后瘪了瘪嘴，你知道他是什么意思吗？他的意思是他心脏疼，我把他背回家，他还是不停用手指胸口，Jack，你知道我当时怎么想的吗，当时我想，如果我有钱就好了，如果我有钱，我就去联系Hailsham的医院，我也找个小孩，把他的心脏买来，我不管那个小孩会不会死在手术台上，只要我的Winter胸口不疼就行了。

雨太大了，挡风玻璃前一片模糊，我几乎是凭感觉在开，下到这种程度，所有司机都是凭感觉在开，没什么好怕的。过了一个三岔口后，路彻底畅通了，我把油门踩到底，寻找一个能停车的地方，我隐约看见一片空地，也是个工地，工人都走光了，远处有塔吊，近处只剩下手推车、调了一半的水泥坑和小型挖掘机，我放慢速度，把车开过去，车子还没停稳我就冲下车，冲到车子后面，我把后备箱打开，盖子上积攒的雨水瞬间飞溅下来，我把他抱进去的时候就给他穿好了外套，穿好了围巾和球鞋，我让他蜷缩着，就像他睡觉时的姿势，现在他围巾和外套朝上的那条袖子已经变潮了，不用多久就会彻底浸湿，我关上盖子，隔着雨点和后玻璃看到了Jack的脸，他一手抵着车座后面那块挡板，扭着上身跪在座位上盯着我，我走过去，拉开他的车门，我让他把他的外套借给我，你说什么？他没听清，我冲着他大喊，把你的外套脱下来给我！脱下来给我！他瞪着我的脸，又望向车子后面，他一把推开我想要出来，我按住他，按着他把那件尼龙外套扯了下来，我退出来，走到后备箱前，把盖子打开，他的头发已经全都打湿了，一缕一缕黏在额头上、黏在脸上，我帮他把湿头发拨开，拨到耳朵后面，我用Jack的外套盖住他，用两边的袖管掖到他身子底下，外套的衣领上有个帽子，我用它挡住他的脸，过了几秒我才反应过来那帽子是布的，我把帽子拨开，重新露出他的小脸，我想钻进去抱住他，但我个头太大了，雨点像子弹一样打遍我的全身，我已经湿透了，有水顺着我的下巴滴在他脸上，我赶忙把盖子关上，回到车子里，车子已经熄火了，我把双手搭到方向盘上，我没注意到我从什么时候开始哭的，我哭得凶猛，外面的雨声替我免除了听到自己哭声的羞耻感，Jack推开门下了车，我听到他踩在小水坑里的脚步声，和打开后备箱的哗啦声，他的袋子还留在后座，我扭过去，把斧头从里面抽出来，上面没有血，斧仞上没有，把手上也没有，我抬头看向他，后备箱盖子挡住了他直立的身体，我把斧头放回他的袋子里去，握紧方向盘，我摸出一根烟点着，放到嘴里叼着，起初呛了几口后，我逐渐平静下来，前几天我下定决心要戒烟来着，我把烟掐灭，不继续哭了。


	4. Chapter 4

四、Jack.B

我打开后备箱，花了几秒钟才看清楚躺在里面的是谁。我记忆里最后一次看到他的时候，他还很小，现在他长大了一点，要蜷起身体才能躺进去，Tommy的外套罩在他身上，将他与不断落下的雨点隔绝开来。我摸了摸他的小腿，摸了摸他被Rumlow塞进袖子里的右手，他凉丝丝的，一动也不动，后备箱里太冷了，我弯腰贴下去，用我的脸颊贴上他的小脸，我抱住他，搓他的两只小手。

“Winter？”我贴在他的耳朵边说，我小声地、轻轻地说，“Winter？我是Jack，我是Rumlow的朋友。Winter？”

他不回答我。我知道他已经死了。奇怪的是，我还保留着一丝异样的理智，让我觉得他并没有走，也许他和Rumlow吵架了，也许Rumlow做了什么事惹他不高兴，他在赌气，小孩子赌起气来总是很有决心的，或者他做了什么事让Rumlow生气，他不敢醒来，害怕一醒来就会被骂，所以他不醒来。也许是因为他蜷缩着的姿势，也许是因为他闭着眼睛的神态，雨声太吵，我从他的胸窝边听不出究竟有没有跳动的声音，他除了浑身冰凉，一动不动，和睡着了没有什么区别，所以，我又尝试了一遍，我在他耳边轻声问，Winter？你睡着了吗？Winter？你冷吗？

他只是睡着，不肯回答我。他苍白的手指自然地弯曲着，双肘收在胸前，深褐色的湿头发被捋到了耳朵后面，整整齐齐、服服帖帖的，露出潮湿的睫毛和眼皮，我松开他，用Tommy的外套重新帮他盖好，把后备箱的盖子关上。我站在车后，透过后玻璃望向驾驶座，Rumlow的肩膀一缩一抖的，随着他上身的动作缓慢而僵硬地前后摇动着，雨点在车窗上玩命似的敲打，他哆嗦着摸出了一根烟，花了好半天才把火打着。我想象他是如何把Winter抱进后备箱，如何关上盖子，又是如何一个人走回驾驶座，如何发动引擎，如何上路的。他想带他去哪呢。如果Tommy死了，我会带他去哪？我不知道。我走回到前面，拉开车门坐进去，我湿透了，水滴顺着我的裤腿淌在防滑垫上，印着卡通图案的抱枕被我的头发溅上了水，Rumlow转过身来，看我脚边的那个袋子，他动过它，我看出来了，我把它往另一侧踢了踢，他抓住我的腿，不让我再动弹。

“你带着斧头想干什么？你今天去哪里了？”

我这才有机会仔细看他的脸。在这之前的路上，除了偶尔在后视镜里和他对上一眼，我只能看到他后颈那一小片被剃头推子推出来的黑色发梢。他一定是整夜没有睡过，那双深陷下去的眼窝有一圈不正常的青色。他闻起来就像这辆车，无家可归、需要修理，但不修理也不至于报废，还能开上很远一段路，一直开下去。

“你把他杀了。”

他抬起头看向我。他身上没有血，Winter身上也没有，也许他是用枕头把他捂死的，他那么小，随随便便就可以被弄死，他不会说话，他甚至不会叫。

“你终于累了，是吗？小孩子都是拖累，特别还是我们这种人，就算养大了也没法报答你什么，你后悔了。”

他的下巴止不住地抽动着，他想要扑过来伤害我，我看得出。我慢慢侧下身去，抓住我的袋子，拽过来一点，我悄悄握住斧头的柄，我已经听不到车子外的雨点了，我只能听见我自己的说话声。

“还是你找到女人了？他妨碍你和那个女人了？她让你动手的，还是你下的决心？你说你生他的气，因为他就是不肯开口说话。你是想逼他说话吗？你让他说话，不然你就杀了他？”

他一把掐住我的脖子，把我按倒在座位上，另一只手撑在靠垫上，用膝盖抵着我的肚子。也许他就是这么掐死Winter的，我在我的脑子里清晰地想，我的胳膊不能动弹，他死死压着我，我不知道他是真的想要掐死我，还是一时情急的惊慌之举，我主动屏住呼吸，花了两秒钟攒足力气，然后猛地抬腿蹬他，我蹬中了他的髋骨，让他松开了手，我又在他挡过来的胳膊上踢了一脚，他迅速重新掐住了我，这次是用双手，他双手全力掐在我的脖子上，我举起斧头，斧背在车底上砸出咯噔一响，他抬起头，看我高举着的手臂，我想，如果这时候我劈下去，一定正中他的脑袋。

我没有动，他也没有动。他看回我的脸，眼球上的血丝密密麻麻，不是因为跟我杀红了眼，是之前他一个人坐在车里，哭得太用劲了，他的粗喘里还带着鼻音，像是过度抽噎的后遗症，让他呼吸有困难。

“你杀了谁？”他问我，“你还用这斧头砍过谁？Barnes？你又去找他了？”

“是的！我找的就是他！他妈的就是！”所有的血都从四肢末端流回心脏，再泵进我的脑袋，他在我重新挥动斧头前松开了我的脖子，他抓住了我握木柄的那只手，我看不清他的脸了，我扯着嗓子大喊，“我杀了他！怎么样！如果没有他，我和Tommy根本就不会来到这个婊子养的世界上！我砍死了他，现在我要送你跟他一起上路，你这个人渣，你害死了Winter，你杀了他，他只有你了，你杀了他，你不如一开始就把他扔在那个医院里，让他们把他的肚子划开，把他的小心脏取出来，你不如一开始就别管他，你不如一开始就别管他……“

“放开，Jack！松开手！给我放开！”他把斧头的柄从我手中夺走，我绝望了，我也不害怕了，我两手攥着他的胳膊，我想起Winter的脸，那一刻，真相突然在我脑中闪过，我盯着Rumlow的眼睛，我瞥见了他眼中的真相，但我不在乎，我不在乎了，我宁愿相信就是他把Winter给害死了，我相信如果不是他，如果不是他痛下杀手，Winter一定还能在他说的那片足球上自己和自己踢球，还能自己爬起来吃麦片，还能跑能跳，这是我唯一接受的解释，我恶狠狠地、用气声冲着他嘶吼，“你杀了他，你觉得他是个累赘所以你弄死了他，上帝知道你这些年还对他做了什么，你这个婊子养的，你们都他妈是混账，你们要自己活，还要我们这种人为了你们能好活而活着，为什么你们自己不去用人造的器官，为什么，因为那他妈的有风险，你们可一点风险都不能担，所以你们要拿走Tommy的心脏，Tommy的心脏就是万无一失的吗，他是个克隆人，万一他的心脏也有‘风险’怎么办，那个Barnes，他的心脏就绝对没问题了，我帮你们去取他的心脏……”

他的手越收越紧，我发不出声音了，我使劲吸气，他把斧头扔到副驾驶的座位下面，猛地松开了我。我头昏脑胀地爬向车门一角，坐在后座沙发边缘和副驾驶靠背的空隙间干呕，血液被重新泵回我的心脏，泵回我身体的每一处，理智回来了，恐惧回来了，听觉也回来了，我重新听到了雨声，比刚才小了一些，我爬回到座位上，看向窗玻璃外那座立在远处的黄色塔吊，因为下着雨，空中水气浓重，我看不清它的起重臂升在哪，我想起当我们还小的时候，Hailsham附近曾有一片工地，Tommy拉着我偷偷跑过去，那也有塔吊，他一直想爬到起重臂上面，想随着它升高到最高点，他说，也许到了高处，就能看到不同的景象，我对他说，没什么不同的景象，只是近大远小而已，我记得我甩下他，自己先回了学校，第二天早上我才得知，Tommy一整晚都没回宿舍，他在一辆挖掘机的铲斗里睡着了，工地上的人发现了他，把他送回了Hailsham，他被关了三天禁闭，第四天从禁闭室出来，他告诉我，工地上空有星星，我从来没看到过那么多星星，我对他说，星星和太阳一样，白天也有，对于哪里都是一样的，只不过因为Hailsham晚上总是阴天，所以看不见，工地夜空比较晴朗罢了。

我摸向车门把手，我想要下去，Rumlow看出我想要下去，他拽住我的肩膀，不让我动弹。我只是想再去看一眼Winter。我们在车子里坐了很久，一切静悄悄的，我偶尔咳嗽两下，他抽烟抽个不停，他分给我一支，他的嘴唇抖得太厉害了，手指也抖得太厉害了，火星未灭的灰烬飘落在他的腿上，在他裤子上烫出黑色的小点。

“什么时候？”我问他，“过去多久了？”

他摇摇头，他不知道。他说，我今天早上去喊他起床，他很少赖床，但他今天早上一直不起来，所以我去他房间喊他。

“他昨晚几点睡着的？”

“十点多，或者十一点多。他九点就上床了，但他一直躲在被子底下看漫画，我知道，因为他被窝里面在发光，他藏了个手电筒，以为我不知道，我一直都知道。我九点半路过他房间，他被窝还亮着。”

我不想再问下去了。至少他没有受罪，我对Rumlow说，他迟钝了几秒钟，才有些混乱地点点头。没有，他没有，Rumlow赞同地摇头，他没有受罪，他就是睡着了。之前也只是断断续续地感冒，发烧，或者胸口疼，都不严重。其它什么都没有。确实没有受罪，没有。

他把身子转回去，转回到驾驶座上。他凑到副驾驶座前，拉开储物屉，在里面翻找了一阵，找出一张皱巴巴的纸，花了几秒钟放在大腿上展平，然后递给我，是一张画，用蜡笔画的，上面有一高一矮两个火柴人，旁边歪歪扭扭地标注了他们各自的名字，“Broccoli”和“Winter”，我问他，谁是Broccoli？他难为情地低头笑了。Broccoli是他。他把纸拿回去，捉在手里，放在腿上，又拿回到手里，最后他把纸塞回到副驾驶座前面的储物屉里，我想问他，如果没有遇到我，他打算去哪里，他要带着Winter去到哪里，但我最终没有问，我请求他继续开车，我不能错过Tommy的手术，我请求他把我送到医院，我求他快一点。

我们重新上路了。我的斧头还横躺在副驾驶的座位底下，我跪下去捡，我握住它，把他收回到袋子里，我在那家户外用品店里花了十五元钱买下它，我还买了塑胶手套、多用途军刀和一次性雨衣，我没想到我真的能再次找到Barnes，距离我上次偷偷去看他已经过去好几年了，如果不是因为Rumlow，我永远不会见到他。Rumlow那时候也去他所在的中学送货，Rumlow无意中瞥见了他，察觉到他的长相和我的之间的联系，几天后他送货到Hailsham，用开玩笑的口吻对另一个司机说，我可能见到这里一个小孩的“妈妈”了，那个Jack，你可能不认识，我今天在市立中学看到一个和他长得一模一样的男孩，真他妈见了鬼了。他们当时正在仓库后门卸货，一个高年级女生听到了他的话，她告诉了她的室友，她的室友告诉了她正在私会的小男朋友，他的小男朋友告诉了他的同班同学，他的同班同学告诉了我，直到半个月后，我才等到Rumlow的下一次送货，我冲到仓库去找他，我质问他，发疯似的缠着他，我不让他走，我命令他带我去市里的那所中学，我要亲眼看看那个人，他拗不过我，便带我去了。

今天在中学，他出现时，我花了一小会儿才认出他来。他变了不少，就像现在的我已经不再是那年的我一样了，我们都是成年人了，他长高了，眉眼间不再堆有那种小孩子的稚气，他留在那所中学当了老师，我不知道他教哪一门科目。那年Rumlow带我去找他，我就躲在学校大门西侧的围墙拐角后面，Rumlow把车子停在路对面，我躲在那儿，Rumlow无数次按喇叭催促我，企图拉我走人，我在那等了足足三个多钟头，才等到他们放学。从人群中发现他并不难，他有一张和我几乎一模一样的脸，他和一个金头发的男孩勾肩搭背地走在一起，我尾随在后面，Rumlow以最低时速跟了我一段路，最后他懒得再陪我，干脆熄了火停在路边，我继续尾随他们，直到我看见他们在一座因不久前发生枪击案而遭到封锁的篮球场外接吻，他们就在铁丝网的另一侧下面接吻，我远远地望着他，我没注意到Rumlow什么时候靠近的，他从后面拉住我，把我拖回他的车，重重关上门，他怒气冲冲地说够了，他昏了头才会同意带我过来，他让我就当今天什么都没发生过，回去后对谁也别说。

后来我又自己一个人悄悄离开Hailsham，去那所中学打探过几次。我得知了他的姓名，他在哪个年级，得知了他似乎挺受欢迎，除此之外没有更多了。我猜测过Barnes的出身，他和我差不多大，所以他被采样的时候，还是个小婴儿，他不可能像大多数被采样的母体人类那样是军人、义务志愿者、身体健康的死刑犯、流浪汉或者妓女，他只可能是孤儿。我本打算亲口问问他的，既然我准备好要杀他，就会有跟他独处的时间，我打算问他，他还记得多少？他肯定什么都不记得了，我想知道他有没有兄弟姐妹，我要告诉他，我有个弟弟，他叫Tommy，他的心脏就要被人拿去了，你可不可以帮个忙，把你的心脏给我。

“对不起。”我对Rumlow说。

“什么？”

“我刚才脑子不清楚。我知道不可能是你，但我脑子不清楚。”

天色渐暗，我们来到一个狭窄的路口，他打起转向灯，什么都没说。

“对不起，Rumlow。对不起。”

“算了。”

我哭了起来。外面的雨快停了，天色越来越暗，我不是在向他道歉，我只是觉得，没有任何人对他做出解释，没人能向他道歉，Winter就只是走了，没有谋杀，没有蓄意的伤害，他连一个能怪罪的人都没有，如果没有我，如果没有我在那时候无意间见过Winter几眼，没有我发了疯地质问是不是他杀了他，如果没有那张画，等他把Winter埋了，一个人多喝了几瓶酒，他还能分得清楚记忆和现实吗？谁能向他证明，带着Winter东躲西藏的这几年，是真实发生过的？前面的路口亮起红灯，他靠边停下来，转过身，伸手在我脸上擦了一把。

他问我，你今天去看到Barnes了？

“看到了。”

“你想杀了他？”

“我想。”

“成了吗？”

他看着我摇头，微不可闻地从鼻子里嗤笑一声，仿佛像是在说，“我就知道“。

“他还在那个中学里。当了老师。”

“挺不错。”

“我跟踪他回家。他一个人住在一间破公寓里。”

“中学老师都没钱。”

回家之前，他去食品杂货店买东西，我没有跟进去，我站在杂货店的玻璃窗外面看。他买了鸡蛋、牛奶、橙子、花生酱和苏打饼干，他挑橙子的时候，会拿到鼻子前嗅一嗅，他好像也嗅不出什么好坏，他把挑出来的那几个都买下了。他去前台结账，一个行动不便的矮胖老人在他拐弯时撞上了他，兜里的罐头滚得一地都是，他立刻跟着老太太一起蹲下去，手忙脚乱地帮忙捡。后来，我跟着他走进了那栋公寓的楼道里。他注意到有人在跟踪他，所以警觉地加快了速度，我停在一楼，抬头望着他在旋转而上的台阶上迅速迈步，他背着个单肩布包，一手抱着装满食物的牛皮纸袋，一手轻轻搭在台阶扶手上，等他上到了三楼，掏出钥匙，他突然停住片刻，探过身子，冲着楼梯旋转的中央往下看。我想，这是我最后的机会了，如果我现在冲上去，可能还抓得住他，再迟的话，等他进了房间，锁上门，一切就结束了。

“他往下看的时候，对面走出来一个女人，带着她的女儿。那个小女孩对他大喊了一声‘Bucky’！也许是他的绰号或者什么的吧。那个女人对小女孩说，别这么不礼貌。我躲到了楼梯另一侧的下面，他没看到我，他抬起头，蹲下来，对那个小女孩说，嗨！“

那时我脑子里唯一的念头是，Tommy肯定会喜欢他。如果他和我都在Hailsham，Tommy肯定会喜欢他，而不会喜欢我。Rumlow没说什么。他在专心地开车，或者专心地回忆关于Winter的事，他的思绪飞向远处，就像我的一样，我们坐在一起，假装彼此都有所陪伴，我把脸转向一边，附近的景物熟悉了起来，我看到了教堂的塔顶，看到了十字架，潮湿的空气为那高耸的建筑物铺上了一层温柔的颜色，我问他，你打算带Winter去哪。

他沉默了片刻，然后说，这不关你的事。

“如果没遇上我，你要去哪？”

“我说了这不关你的事。” 

“好吧。”

“我们在哪停？”

“就在那儿。”我指给他看，“那里可以。”

他朝着我指的方向开过去，慢慢停下来，扳动手刹，让车子熄火。我知道他还有话要对我说，所以我没有动。 

“Tommy今天有手术？几点？”

“嗯。不过他不会做了。我要带他走。”

他转过头，但没有完全转过来，他望着副驾驶的方向，只是右耳朵对着我。“带他走？你带他去哪？医院允许他离开吗？” 

“不允许。我想了个办法。”

“什么办法？”

“医院的那些保安，他们的枪没有子弹。”

“怎么可能没有子弹？”他神情严肃地笑了，好像我又在对他说疯话了，“你怎么知道没有？”

“昨天有人跑到医院扔砖头，砸碎了门玻璃。以前就发生过，是以前教会的人，觉得我们的存在是不道德的。保安全部追出去，就快追到他了，但没有人开枪，连威胁性的都没有，没人开枪，就那么让那个人跑了。”

“他们可能只是怕误伤着人，怕万一搞出人命来。”

“他们才不怕误伤着人。他们就是没有子弹。”

“就算他们没有，你想干什么？”

“我说了，我只是要带Tommy走。如果他们不让，我就只能做我不得不做的事了。”

我把袋子拿在手里，准备下车。Rumlow按住我的手，他看着我，我们都已经没有力气再去分担另一个人身上的重量，我和他都没有了，但至少他载了我一程，他载过我上百英里的路，而我除了一个莫须有的污名，什么都没有为他提供过。

“就算他们的枪都只是摆设，就算他们一颗子弹都没有，Jack，他们有那么多人，你有什么？靠一把斧头？”

“这不关你的事。”

“别走，Jack，听我说。就算你干成了，就算你把他们都放倒了，然后呢，你要带Tommy去哪？他们会报警，全镇子的警察都会开始追你，你连自己的车都没有，你想带Tommy去哪？”

“你回去吧，Rumlow。带Winter去你本来要带他去的地方。走吧。”

“我没有地方可去。我不知道要去哪。”

“你要埋了他，找个远一点的、安静的地方。你不能一直把他放在后备箱里，太冷了。”

“我知道，我知道。但我不知道我要去哪。”

他松开我的手，打开副驾驶前面的储物屉，从Winter的那张画底下掏出一把枪，拿在手里。

“我本来想带他去足球场，但足球场有人。后来，我想带他去一片工地，我以前在那儿干过活，那里烂尾了，什么人都没有，那块地后面还有一块没被推平的草皮，我想把他埋到那儿，然后，我想，我也可以上路了。”

他把枪握在手里，枪很旧了，像他这样的司机都会想办法弄一把枪放在身上防身，他一定从来没有真的用过。

“谢谢你让我搭车。”

我凑过去，握住他拿枪的手，我抱住他，亲他满是胡茬的脸颊。他想躲开，但我很用力，他放弃了，任由我抱着他，亲他，他向下滑、向下躲，眼睛和鼻子贴着我的胸口，他捏住我的胳膊，不肯抬头，我又说了一遍，我说，谢谢让我搭车。

我从车里下来，站在路边，看着他缓缓倒车，调转车头，驶向我们来时的路。没有了外套，离开了车内的暖气，我却没有感觉到冷，我抓着袋子上那两道细软的布提手，袋子并不重，不勒手，我打开它，斧头在里面，他的枪也在里面，他告诉我枪里有七发子弹，我把枪拿出来，斧头也拿出来，剩下的对我已经没用了，我丢下袋子，走向医院，外面的空地上积满了深深浅浅的小水洼，没有人出来散步，我看向Tommy病房的窗户，灯就在我抬头的那一瞬间被关掉了，我知道是有人来推他去手术室了，我转过头去，Rumlow的车子还在那条路的尽头，他摇下车窗，远远地望着我。

我回过头来，握紧手里的东西，跨进医院洁净如新的大门，走向电梯。第一名保安冲向我，让我放下枪，我指着他，直到我跨进电梯，他举起对讲机叫喊起来，报告我的行踪，让各层人员在电梯口集合，手术室在三楼，我用枪口按下“3”的按钮，电梯门缓缓合上，我举起斧头。

 

全文完

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Barnes是孤儿，出生时便被采集了基因样本，Jack、Tommy和小冬都是他的克隆体，Jack和Tommy是同期被克隆的，小冬是后来几年被克隆的，由于几年间基因样本保留不当，影响了克隆过程的质量，导致小冬患有某种先天心脏缺陷，语言能力也有问题，但他的发声器官是健全的。Barnes是正常分娩出生的，并不知道自己曾被作为母体采集过基因样本，更不知道Jack、Tommy和小冬的存在。他过着正常人的人生。


End file.
